The Sweetest Cherry
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean finally gives in to Sam's begging. Set immediatly after Morality Be Damned. WARNINGS: Incest, underage Sam is 15 , hot boy smexing.


Since the first time you sucked your brother off, you haven't fooled around with anyone else. And you find that fact doesn't bother you as much as it should. Since you decided that you don't care that what you're doing is wrong, immoral and illegal, those moments between the two of you have only gotten better.

Your little brother is almost as insatiable as you can be. Almost every night, he begs you for something, anything, sometimes even crawling into your bed and just humping your leg. You flick him on the forehead those nights, calling him a bitch in heat. And he moans and rubs against you harder. You've filed the fact that he likes a bit of name calling in the back of your brain for future reference. Fifteen is a little young for the kinky name calling.

In his begging, he always asks you to fuck him. That's how he says it. "Fuck me, Dean. Please." He whispers and whines in the dark. But you can't. It's a line that you want to cross, but you still can't. Instead, you use plenty of lube and finger fuck him until he comes. You're amazed that no matter how often you do it, or how many fingers you use, he's always tight. The first night you did, he came just with one finger in him, all the way up to the third knuckle, lightly brushing his prostate.

He's been wearing at you for a few months now. And it's so hard for you to keep denying him, because you want it just as bad as he does. You know how that silky heat feels on your fingers, and you can only imagine how amazing it will feel wrapped around your dick. You know it's not the age factor. You lost your virginity at fourteen. You can't even understand what it is that's holding you back, but some invisible tether is stopping you.

Right now, he's naked beneath you, moaning and begging for more. You're placing small bites along his collarbone, with three fingers inside his tight hole. His desperate hazel eyes look up at you, and he begs you to fuck him. And that tiny tether disappears.

You reach over into the nightstand where you keep the lube and condoms. When he sees you bring back a small square foil package, he keens and spreads his legs further apart. You shake your head and pat his hip, making him move. He shifts to the side and you lie down. You fumble with opening the condom the first time since your first time. You're more nervous now than you were then. It's funny how things like that happen. You finally manage to get it on your aching dick. He is shaking with excitement and nerves, just like you. You take the lube and coat your latex covered dick with more lube than probably necessary. The last thing you want to do is hurt him. You motion for him to get on top of you. You hold his hips gently, supporting him as he starts to lower himself onto you.

Your head breaches the tight muscle and you both groan. You fight with everything you have to not yank him down and bury yourself in him. Resting both hands on your chest, he slowly takes you in. It's agonizingly slow, torture even. You circle your thumbs on his hips to soothe him.

He throws his head back as he's finally fully seated on you. Your hips twitch. The feeling of being fully inside him is so much fucking better than you ever imagined. You keep your hands on his hips, helping him support his weight as he rocks experimentally. He makes a tiny "oh" noise and rocks again, pulling a noise from you. He raises himself and drops down, making you both groan. You can't handle this any longer, you need more. You slide a hand up behind his head and pull him down for a rough kiss. You can feel his dick, trapped and leaking in between your bodies. Your other hand rests at the base of his spine and you thrust up. You both groan into each other's mouths. He whimpers "more" against your mouth. And right now, you won't deny him a single thing.

Slow and even, you thrust upwards into the tight heat of your little brother. You change your angle slightly, brushing his prostate. He screams your name, and you can only thrust harder. Your hand grips his hair hard, keeping his mouth on yours. The hand at his back pushes him down onto you faster. He tries to keep up with your rhythm. He makes a few small pained noises before you brush against that tiny bundle of nerves, making him scream again. He finally finds the right rhythm, rocking back against your thrusts, making the bed bang against the wall. It's too rough for his first time. You pant at him to slow down, but he shakes his head. Wants it, needs it hard, he claims. He bites just to the side of your Adam's apple, making you moan and grip tighter.

You can feel his muscles twitching and his breathing change. You're impressed that both of you have lasted as long as you have. His whines are getting higher pitched the more you rock together. You can feel your orgasm running straight at you. You whisper those words first said two years ago. "Come on Sammy. Come for me." He wails, actually wails your name as he comes over both of you. His muscle spasms yank your orgasm from you. You squeeze him tightly, making a guttural sound as your dick spills into the condom.

You both stay clutching each other, catching your breath. Sam squirms a bit. You help him off of you as best as you can. Both limp and sated, you lie nose to nose on the bed, sharing breaths. He offers you a lazy smile before trying to hide a yawn. You run a hand across his beautiful face before pulling a sheet up to his waist. You tell him to sleep as you get rid of the condom.

You've had virgins before. But now that you've had the sweetest cherry you'll ever find, you don't think anyone else in the world will do it for you ever again.


End file.
